The present invention generally relates to a lacrosse head pocket shaper and protection device, and more specifically, relates to a device that may be placed and secured within a lacrosse head pocket in order to make and protect the shape of the lacrosse head pocket.
Currently, lacrosse sticks may include a pocket to catch and release lacrosse balls during a lacrosse game. The position and the shape of the pockets on lacrosse sticks may effect the release and delivery of lacrosse balls during play, where certain pocket shapes may allow more options and versatility in releasing and delivering lacrosse balls.
As can be seen, there is a need for a way to customize the shape of pockets on lacrosse sticks as well as protecting already-shaped pockets on lacrosse sticks.